Forum:PS3: Want to Trade Suff
Ok, thats a lame topic, but I have not done this before. My inventory is totally full, and I have a few good things that I can give/trade. I have weapon pics, but, I don't have a Photo Bucket/Flicker account so no pics. :( However, here are the descriptions of the weapons/items I have: (Grenade Mods) Lvl. 40 Explosive Contact: 111 Dmg. Sticky: 111 Dmg. Transfusion: 111 Dmg. Lvl. 38 Explosive Artifact: Soldier (Sniper)Lvl. 34 LB20 Sniper Dmg. 352 Accuracy (<-- Gonna abreviate as Acu.): 96 Fire Rate (<-- FR): 1.2 Mag: 5 Lvl. 34 LB20 Sniper Dmg. 352 Accuracy: 96 Fire Rate: 1.2 Mag: 5 (I have two of these) Lvl. 34 DVL29 Thunder Dmg. 759 Acu. 95 FR O.3 Mag. 3 (Zridian) Lvl. 37 1001 Eridian Lightning Dmg. 404 Acu. 98 FR. 2.5 Mag. N/A (All Eridian weapons regenerate ammo) Lvl. 28 1 Thunder Storm Dmg. 148 Acu. 16.7 FR. 2.0 Mag. N/A (Machine Gun) Lvl. 37 TCH20 Glorious Havoc Dmg. 110 Acu. 91 FR 10.8 Mag. 39 (Revolvers )Lvl. 28 Patton Dmg. 264 Acu. 91 FR 1.9 Mag. 6 Lvl. 15 Madjack Dmg. 101 Acu. 94 FR. 3.1 Mag. 6 (Snipers) Lvl. 43 VRR Volcano Dmg. 432 Acu. 95 FR 0.9 Mag. 6 Lvl. 43 GNN590 Hard Volcano Dmg. 502 Acu. 96 FR 0.8 Mag. 3 Whew.... That was a LOT to write.... I would like to trade for an SMG/Machine Gun that has stats better than these: Lvl. 38 Dmg. 243 Acu. 87.5 FR. 15.0 Mag. 12 I would, also, duplicate it if you want it and have nothing to replace it with! :) I would, also, like to trade for a good few GearHeads/ or anything that can be sold for $9999999. I am Lvl. 45, on my second playthrough. I don't know much about how trading works, so if anyone can explain the overview that would be rad. :D If you are interested, please, let me know... And I will say what my PSN account is. I have a collection of bloody justice revolvers going, so if you have an old one sitting around, that you don't want, I could trade for it. 22:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I have some new ones... Here are the other weapons I am willing to trade: (Pistol) Lvl. 40 BLR53 Nasty Repeater Dmg. 147 Acu. 78.7 FR. 4.5 Mag. 30 (Revolver) Lvl. 31 MAL200 XX Bloody Revolver Dmg. 305 Acu. 84.3 FR. 1.3 Mag. 6 Lvl. 31 DL300 Bloody Revolver Dmg. 341 Acu. 89.3 FR. 0.9 Mag. 6 (SMG) Lvl. 42 KKA Blast Thumper Dmg. 152 ACU. 87.5 FR. 2.6 Mag. 18 (This is a really stupid weapon, but I got it from a vending machine one time because it was red.... If no one wants it (I could give it) then say so and I will find something better than it.) (Revolver) Lvl. 40 MAL11 Brutal Viper Dmg. 238 ACU 95.1 FR. 1.6 Mag. 6 (Sniper) lvl. 40 GGN9 Thunder Dmg. 611 ACU. 97.8 FR. 0.4 (ShotGun) Lvl. 40 SG14 Terrible Shotgun Dmg. 107 (x9) Acu. 45.8 FR. 0.5 Mag. 6 (This is no longer up because it is now a part of my collection.) I also have two class mods, that could be plundered. They are both for soldier. One is Lvl. 37 and the other is Lvl. 46. Please let me know if anything seems interesting! UnscriptedBufoon (talk) 02:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yet more things I have! And one question: Does anyone here trade anymore? Here are the weapons: (Revolver) Lvl . 43 RV12 Brutal Anaconda Dmg. 380 Acu. 380 FR. 1.3 Mag. 6 (Sniper) Lvl. 43 VRR550 Detonating Sniper Dmg. 272 Acu. 96.7 FR. 0.9 Mag. 6 (Revolver) Lvl. 34 AX31 Lightning Justice Dmg. 236 Acu. 93.6 FR. 1.9 Mag. 6 (This one electrifies every time I shoot it, so it's pretty good. Especially at such a low level as 34.) (Sniper) Lvl. 40 GGN9 ZZ Distant Sniper Dmg. 574 Acu. 98.4 FR.4 Mag. 3 (ShotGun) Lvl. 40 SPR11 Terrible Scattergun Dmg. 120 x11 Acu. 30.7 FR. 0.4 Mag. 6 (This is no longer up because it is now a part of my collection.) UnscriptedBufoon (talk) 02:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well I joined... I might have some more weapons here in a little while. :) UnscriptedBufoon (talk) 02:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Now I have some REALLY good stuff (compared to my other junk :p ). (Sniper) Lvl. 43 LB400 Desert Wrath Dmg. 439 Acu. 97.5 FR. 1.2 Mag. 5 (Revolver) Lvl. 43 AX31 Swift Justice Dmg. 389 Acu. 95.7 FR. 1.9 Mag. 6 (SMG) Lvl. 37 KKA2 Double Anarchy Dmg. 100 x4 Acu. 27.0 FR. 8.1 Mag. 42 (Repeater Pistol) Lvl. 46 TMP2/V2 Grim Rage Dmg. 151 Acu. 90.4 FR. 20.8 Mag. 6 (Sniper) Lvl. 37 VRR Caustic Sniper Dmg. 258 Acu. 97.1 FR. 1.1 Mag. 6 (Shotgun) Lvl. 37 SG10 Spiked Shotgun Dmg. 78 x7 Acu. 48.7 FR. 1.8 Mag. 5 (Machine Gun) Lvl. 28 HVY20 Shattering Machine Gun Dmg. 137 Acu. 74.4 FR. 6.9 Mag. 27 (Revolver) Lvl. 40 RV11 Masher Dmg. 115 x7 Acu. 75.0 FR 0.8 Mag. 6 (Shotgun) Lvl. 43 BA 900 Incendiary Bulldog Dmg. 80 x9 Acu. 35.0 FR. 0.9 Mag 20 (Assault Rifle) Lvl 42 CR Detonating Destroyer Dmg. 112 Acu. 96.4 FR. 10.0 Mag. 12 (SMG) Lvl. 40 HX 42-B Relentless Stinger Dmg 114 Acu. 91.7 FR 14.2 Mag. 31 (Shotgun) Lvl. 43 BA 15 U Terrible Shredder Dmg. 233 x11 Acu. 14.4 FR. 0.8 Mag. 2 If you wish to know more about any of these weapons (I.e. their make, notes, or whether they have elemental properties.) let me know! :D UnscriptedBufoon (talk) 02:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Here is one more: (Eridian) Lvl. 28 1001 Cannon Dmg. 886 Acu. 91.7 FR. 0.4 Mag. N/A UnscriptedBufoon (talk) 00:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC)